


gone

by elephant_bubbles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Broken Heart, Death, F/M, I was going for a "baby shoes never worn" kinda vibe for this, i wrote 35 words today but they’re probably the Most Painful 35 words i’ve ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephant_bubbles/pseuds/elephant_bubbles
Summary: Shuichi visits Kaede’s grave one last time.





	gone

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Signel_chan and I started talking about Kaede and Shuichi being cute and growing old together but how Shuichi would die from a broken heart if she passed first.

_Kaede Saihara_

__

__

_1994 - 2090_

_Beloved wife, mother, grandmother_

  
With tired eyes, Shuichi read the words on her gravestone one last time.

Then he closed his eyes, heaved a sigh, and followed her into the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry.


End file.
